One Last Wish
by CrystalPiplupWrites
Summary: Timmy Turner lost his fairies when he told the doctor, "yes,". All of his memories went, including Chloe. When she finally came back to his school (although she didnt attend) to bring back his fairies, he announces that he'll make his One Last Wish the best one.


Timmy knew that his life wasnt normal. The closest thing to normal in his life, was Chloe. Then, she suddenly dissapeared from his life, leaving him confused for the next two years.

He stared out of his window solomly, feeling sorry for himself. He took a drag from his cigarette he stole from an older classmate earlier. Crocker had to leave class for a while, and Timmy was left to his own devices. He doodled a familar blonde girl he saw in his dreams. Who was this girl? Maybe he saw her once in the streets, and made her way into his dreams?

He then doodled two pink and green circles, and a purple one underneath. He suddenly felt very upset...

Tears fell onto the sheets, and Timmy felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you okay?" Chester asked as he stared at Timmy's nonsense doodles, just random circles.

"Y-Yeah, I'm cool." Timmy's voice wavered and cracked as he wiped his eyes with his pink hoodie sleave.

He tapped the pencil on the paper for a while, and then decided it would be best to leave in case he had another anxiety meltdown.

Timmy took his belongings and left.

When he got to the hallway, he noticed a note taped to his locker.

"Stupid popular kids," He thought. "Probably playin' a prank on me." He scowled.

He ripped the note from the locker. He was about to tear it apart but noticed the curly neat pink handwriting and paused. Who wrote like that in THIS school? He thought about Trixie. But she hasn't noticed him since her party five years ago.

He carefully opened the crumpled note. It read:

 _Timmy, it's been a while. I tried to find you on social media, but i couldn't._

 _Meet me in the auditorium at twelve. I have three suprises for you._

 _-Someone you once knew._

Timmy scoffed and threw the note in the trash, his anxiety working its way up and giving him a headache. He took in a deep breath once he turned the corner and stared up at the clock, 11:55 AM. He had five minutes to chose whether to go or not.

With his headphones on, he walked slowly in the crowds to blend in with everyone and _not_ stick out like a saw thumb.

He made his way to the auditorium and slipped his headphones off, the beat to Taeyeons song flowing through the empty space. Typical, he scoffed. Pranked again.

He turned around to leave and noticed the doors locked, and growled deeply, the noise hitting the back of his throat. An icy cold feeling crept its way up Timmy's chest when the lights turned off.

"It's been a while," A girly voice boomed in the room. "I didn't think you'd show up." Timmy refused to turn around. Was it Jack Spicer, making a fool of himself again by attempting to prank him? But why did he sound like a girl?

The familiar girl walked down the stage, with pink and green headlights surrounding her, music playing through the speakers. Taeyeon. He knew that voice.

"How did you know my favourite music?" He asked. "Who are you?" He finally turned around and pointed at the girl.

 _Something sparked in him._

Maybe it was his anxiety playing tricks on him. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen in his head. But he swore he saw three lights float above her smug face.

"You guys can come out now," She called out. "He doesn't remember you!"

Timmy suddenly felt very regretful, despite him not actually knowing the blonde girl with an apparent ego.

Three figures floated above her and him, each with a sad look on their faces.

"Oh my _god_..." He breathed out.

Timmy slapped his face multiple times to wake him up from his 'dream'. He did remember to take his meds today, right? So why was he seeing these guys again?

"The doctors said you're not real. You're not real." He muttered again and again. The pained faces returned and Wanda floated down to him.

"Not real. Not real...Not real..." He was having a panic attack now.

Why now, of all times? Why when he was sixteen, and not thirteen, when his babysitter hit him so hard he knocked his head? He was sent to the hospital, for cryin out loud!

He remebered when he was diagnosed with anxiety. Those were the worst days of his life.

The doctors told him that Chloe, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof were just in his mind.

They werent real.

But how could they be here if they werent real? He slapped himself again but Wanda held his hands and gave him a tight hug.

"Sport, I've missed you so much!" She said and let Cosmo and Poof group hug him. Tears fell down his cheeks. He felt so confused...

"You can thank Chloe for this, she spoke to the Fairy Council!" Cosmo said and Chloe faceslapped herself. "Cosmo, you weren't supposed to tell him!" She snapped.

"It took a lot of bribing and I lost 2 years of my life, but it worked. I'm still your next door neighbour, because you lost your fairies when you were thirteen, I kinda just...escaped your vision." She shrugged as she let go of Timmy, who still had a very confused look on his face.

"They said the day before you turn seventeen is when you can see your fairies again. Because when you're sixteen you're still a child." Cosmo said with a smile.

Poof only nodded.

"Poof!" Timmy laughed. "You look so older now!" He smiled and hugged his fairy god brother tightly. "So I've only got my memories for a day?" He asked, still hugging the toddler.

They only nodded, the cheery feeling fading away.

"Let's make tomorrow the best day ever." He smirked, with confidence he once lost throughout his teen years.


End file.
